vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rudy Tabootie
Summary Rudy Tabootie is the main character of the Nickelodeon series, ChalkZone. When the ten year-old Rudy first picked up the White Lightning chalk, he unknowingly held the key which would open up, quite literally, a new world of nearly endless possibilities. He was able to create a portal to ChalkZone, a world where every chalk drawing that gets erased ends up. It was here he met Snap, a character he'd drawn when he was eight, and became the undisputed protector of all of ChalkZone. Armed with the Magic Chalk, his own nearly superhuman artistic ability, and his numerous friends, Rudy has been able to tackle just about any threat to ChalkZone that comes his way. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. At least 8-B with Magic Chalk, 5-B to Low 2-C Environmental Destruction with Magic Chalk Name: Rudolph "Rudy" Tabootie, Bucko (by Snap), Defender/Protector of ChalkZone Origin: ChalkZone Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|By Himself=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Acrobatics, Stealth Mastery (Successfully snuck out of a government laboratory alongside Penny), likely Genius Intelligence |-|With the Magic Chalk/In ChalkZone=Portal Creation (Can create portals to ChalkZone. Can create doors and gates on surfaces where there were none originally), Creation (Anything Rudy draws with the Magic Chalk will become real), Reality Warping, Immersion (Can bring living things and objects from ChalkZone into the real world and vice versa), Preparation, Biological Manipulation (Can draw additional body parts on people or alter their physique), Cloth Manipulation (Has created articles of clothing and costumes for himself and others), Surface Scaling (Can create suction cup gloves and shoes), Spatial Manipulation (Can alter the layout of ChalkZone by drawing on the map of it. Can create rooms and spaces that weren't there before by drawing entrances such as doors, holes, or vaults), Fire Manipulation (Can draw fire and flamethrowers), Earth Manipulation (Turned sand into mud. Has created islands and planets), Ice Manipulation (Can draw ice and a freeze ray), Information Manipulation (Demonstrated here, here, and here), Technology Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sealing (Has trapped people inside giant bottles, encased them in domes, or simply drawn a box around them), Explosion Manipulation (Can create bombs, TNT, and other explosives), Smoke Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can draw living people and creatures), Animal Manipulation, Summoning, Flight (Can draw rocket boots, jetpacks, hot air balloons, airplanes, etc), Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Can draw tornadoes and giant fans), Time Travel (Traveled to Ancient Egyptian times by drawing on a museum exhibit), Electricity Manipulation (Can create lightning), Energy Projection (Can create lasers), Attack Reflection (Created goggles and mirrors which reflected beams), Light Manipulation (Drew rainbows and a miniature sun), Plant Manipulation, Healing (Fixed Snap's hand after it had been washed away in the real world), Text Manipulation (Shown here), Homing Attack, Non-Physical Interaction (His drawings could affect the Smudges and seal the Quicksand Man), Forcefield Creation, Paper Manipulation, Teleportation (With the Teleportation Device), Mind Manipulation (Accidentally swapped Snap's mind with that of a bull when the Teleportation Device malfunctioned), Duplication (Can draw clones of himself, others, or objects), Social Influencing (As the protector of ChalkZone he is recognized and respected by a vast majority of its residents), BFR (Dropped one of Jack-O's minions into a bottomless pit. Should be capable of trapping people in ChalkZone), Resistance to Time Stop (Could still move around freely in ChalkZone after time had been frozen), Disease Manipulation (Unaffected when bitten by the Balloonemia Bugs), Corrosion Inducement (Unaffected by the Purple Haze), Corruption (Type 2, unaffected by the Red Chalk's corrupting effects) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can often harm those who can harm him). At least City Block level+ (Can harm Snap and those comparable to him) with Magic Chalk, Planet level (Created a planet for all of Snap's clones in Madcap Snap. Recreated a vast majority of ChalkZone's version of Earth's moon in Purple Haze) to Universe level+ (In Purple Haze, Rudy was reasonably confident he could recreate all of ChalkZone, which has not only been stated to be infinite [Gift Adrift] but has also been shown on multiple occasions [Secret Passages, The Day ChalkZone Stood Still] to have its own flow of time) Environmental Destruction with Magic Chalk Speed: Relativistic (Reacted to the Evil Brain's laser) Lifting Strength: Class K (Flipped a cloud upside down. Managed to move Biclops with a pulley), up to Stellar with certain drawings (The Snap Ship pulled a blue sun) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically, City Block Class+ with certain drawings Durability: Wall level physically (Was thrown into a statue of a pig with enough force to pulverize it), City Block level+ with shields and other drawings Stamina: Above average (Has drawn for hours on end, though he was notably exhausted by the time he was finished) Range: Standard melee range, up to planetary or possibly universal with Magic Chalk. Standard Equipment: Magic Chalk, handheld blackboard, normal chalk Intelligence: At least Gifted, likely Genius (Rudy is second-to-none when it comes to his artistic capabilities, able to whip up ludicrously complex drawings usually in a matter of seconds. These drawings have included mystical monsters, spaceships, roller coasters, seemingly impossible technological devices, entire planets, and much more. In addition, his incredibly quick thinking and creativity have allowed him to come up with complicated yet successful plans, even when situations are coming down to the wire. He has outsmarted con artists, scientific geniuses, professional fighters, and more from both the real world and ChalkZone alike.) Standard Tactics: Though not an inherently violent individual by any means, Rudy will do just about anything it takes to protect ChalkZone. Against opponents of whom he has no prior knowledge, he has most frequently resorted to sealing them, when he is able to make the first move. Defensively, what he starts with is highly situational. That being said, his ability to think of ways to combat dangerous scenarios on-the-fly cannot be overestimated. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses (though he has survived situations which would kill normal humans), he needs chalk in order to draw something, he occasionally lets his role as the sole protector of ChalkZone go to his head. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Chalk:' This special type of chalk allows whoever wields it to create portals to ChalkZone on any surface that can be drawn on with chalk. Once in ChalkZone, anything drawn with the Magic Chalk will become real. Only protectors of ChalkZone are able to utilize its supernatural properties. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immersion Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Space Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Information Users Category:Technology Users Category:Water Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Life Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Light Users Category:Plant Users Category:Healers Category:Text Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Paper Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Social Influencers Category:BFR Users Category:ChalkZone Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2